


to crave and cherish

by meduise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Trans Male Character, and fytk hibari's strap is huge, and memes, basically newly weds who fuck like bunnies in spring, dino bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: Acknowledging these facts is probably what once made the both of them understand when the sex they had wasn't just savage lust in itself anymore, but it had become desire for the person they love.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	to crave and cherish

**Author's Note:**

> some stuff happened that didn't let me update [sun, water, life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044530/chapters/57857401) when i had planned to (even tho i am still working on it!) but on october 14th other than tsuna day the d18 side of the jp fandom celebrates the "dinohiba first encounter day" and this year i tried making something for the intl side instead of being just a consumer  
> ... this fic is definitely not about their first meeting, but anyway! hope you'll enjoy the horniness ww

In the sweet freedom of rare days they can take all to themselves as newly weds, when they’re not travelling around, Dino and Hibari decide to spend their time in their bedroom, ignoring any disturbance from the outside, be it a phone call, people looking for them, vehicles passing by.

This is one of the days where Hibari is even less keen to get out of the bed than he usually is, and Dino takes the moment where Kyoya opens his eyes as the perfect chance to shower him with kisses and to murmur reminders of how much he loves him.

Hibari snuggles againsts Dino's wide chest — and had it not been for a warm whisper tickling his skin, Dino would have missed the _"I love you"_ that Hibari breathes. Dino’s cheeks get flushed. He feels Hibari's arm trying to find its way between the mattress and his ankle, and when the hand is free to reach Dino's back, the other is ready to close him in a tender hug.

Despite the warmth and the affection coming from Hibari's gesture, to someone like Dino this is still only _half_ a hug which needs to be completed: his right hand slides below Kyoya's shoulder while his left hand hovers on his hip. He hides a smile behind raven hair, appreciating the fragrance of Hibari's shampoo that still hasn't faded, although it's already been a few hours since he had a shower.

Hibari loses the fight against his drowsiness and the land of dreams draws him back. He falls asleep again with the sound of his husband's heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

Too much light peeks through the blinds for it to be still early morning, and in fact, when half opened brown eyes lay on the clock, they find out that it's way past lunch time. Dino is confused about when he dozed off again. Not like he is in any way displeased that he has spent almost a whole day doing nothing but cuddle and exchange tooth-rotting declarations in bed with his spouse, though.

Dino gets up, as slowly and silently as possible, but he barely manages to cling to the footboard when his lower back stings and makes his legs light weighted for a second.

He searches for towels, clean underwear and a t-shirt to put on among the pile of clothes carelessly thrown all around the bed and the ground for obvious reasons.

It's a given that a sleepy Dino is even more of a disaster than a fully awake Dino, and it's only when he hears the sound of ripping fabric that he realizes he's been forcing his arm into the sleeve of one of Hibari's shirts. An Italian curse would have echoed in the bedroom, if Dino hadn't been able to keep it as a whisper through gritty teeth.

Amused, rather than upset about what he's just done, he folds the shirt on an armchair, unsure about whether to tell Kyoya later, or to sew the ripped sleeve before he notices the accident.

* * *

When Hibari wakes up for the second time today, the other side of the bed is empty.

He didn’t willingly share a bed with anyone for a great part of his life, but now that he _does_ have someone he’s happy to sleep with, he still hasn’t gotten used to the feeling of being left alone with a set of blankets. Hibari is reluctant to call it _loneliness,_ although neither can he himself think of a better word to describe the discomfort.

However, luckily Hibari isn’t bugged for long. In fact, before he has the time to wonder where Dino has gone, the sound of pouring water reaches his ears from the bathroom.

Reassured that no duty has suddenly called for the Bucking Horse, Hibari sits up, letting his back sink in the softness of the pillow behind him, legs crossed. He glances at the half closed bathroom door, relaxing himself to the sound of the shower, patiently waiting to see Dino get out of it.

And in a not unusual fit of tenderness, Hibari brings the wedding ring to the crescent moon painted on his lips, and kisses it.

The first thing Dino is met with as soon as he is back to the bedroom, is two crystalline eyes. Two eyes he’d never get tired of looking at. He’s happy to see Hibari awake.

“Good morning, _sleepy prince,”_ Dino greets, not without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, given the current time. "Got enough rest?"

Between a smirk and a yawn, Hibari replies, "An hour or two more wouldn't do any harm." And it's with Dino's same teasing attitude that he adds, "Besides, _Your Majesty_ mustn't have slept much less than me, am I wrong?"

Dino laughs and doesn't deny. Then, he turns around to search for more changes of clothes, and it's before he can wear the most comfortable pair of trousers he’s spotted, that the warmth of an embrace pervades him from his back to his chest.

Hibari just stands there, with his belly glued to Dino's spine, lazily and sloppily leaving kisses and bites on his neck. These marks are almost an even better reminder that they are tied to each other than the gold bands that shine on their left hands.

"I like your scent," Hibari breathes in his husband's ear, before biting that, too, catching Dino off guard. His bites are teasing, playful, demanding attention, but they don't hurt, and Dino thinks he would let Kyoya torture his skin until it turns swollen and scarlet for the whole day.

Two inked flames reach the scruff of Hibari's neck, fingers brushing his hair, hand pulling him closer.

"What a coincidence, earlier I was thinking how fond I am of your hair perfume."

Ego almost makes Hibari remark the fact that there's _nothing_ about him Dino isn't fond of, but between the realization that it's just the same vice versa and the thought of more entertaining ways to tease him, all he does is press against Dino's buttocks and caress his body from his waist to his inner thigh, stopping right where a thin layer of cotton becomes one with skin. The other hand follows the opposite way, rolling up the t-shirt to feel Dino’s pecs.

Hibari can't see that Dino is biting his lower lip as he imagines Kyoya touching him further, but he _does_ feel the thunder of excitement that makes Dino's spine twitch.

Mischievous glee tints Hibari’s expression: he’s well aware of his seductive power and for him, seeing Dino’s reactions upon being teased never gets old.

His slender fingers play with the black band of Dino’s underwear, now rubbing it from the belly button to the ankle, now only just peeking underneath. But without any demand or any consent, they don’t dare go all the way through.

Whispering, Hibari blurts “I want to have sex,” as if his intentions hadn’t been evident enough.

"Even though we did it last night?" Dino asks through a chuckle, but it's mostly a rhetorical question, since he in the first place would only be thankful to get laid twice in the span of barely twelve hours. His butt still hurts a bit from the rounds of sex they had earlier, but it’s tolerable enough to not mind it — and if anything, the amusing realization that he doesn’t care _in the slightest_ that he likely won’t be able to get up from the bed after being pegged more makes him shrug. Also, it makes him hornier.

He turns on his feet, and now it's his bulge to be pressed against Kyoya's body.

An amused scoff betrays Hibari's offended frown as he asks, "Does it bore you?"

And Dino's glare softens instead, as he begins to erase the distance between their faces.

"I can't ever feel bored with you," Dino murmurs upon Kyoya's mouth, before shutting it with his and then licking and sucking his tongue, hurriedly, impatiently, as if he hadn't been waiting to do anything else.

Hibari plays along, failing to hide his smirks as his teeth sink in the flesh of his husband's lips, as he asks Dino if he wants to fuck too and as he gets an _"Obviously yes"_ for answer, as his cold fingers leave a burning trace from Dino's nipple to his collarbone and take off that t-shirt, as he turns the both of them around so that he can push Dino on the bed and block him between his legs.

Last night Hibari slept with nothing but slips and a cozy, loosened shirt. He grabs the hems and with his distinguished self-confident grace he lets the flannel sleeves fall to his elbows. Other than this he doesn't do much, but Dino is enchanted nevertheless and awkwardness paints his cheeks. He gasps at the sight of Hibari's almost bare body, as if this is the first time he lays his eyes on it. 

Glimpses of endearment caress Hibari's chest, where two cuts paler than his skin tell about his surgery. Dino's fingers are like leaves in a breeze when they trace one of the scars, as if scared that just this brief touch could split his body open. Hibari is never not proud to expose his upper, slim, scarred yet perfect shape. He smiles as he does so.

These are the signs that Hibari's strife to live in a body that suited him ended with success. Not less importantly, the signs that Dino kept the promise he had made to him years ago.

Hibari pulls Dino's face against his torso, almost feeling ticklish because of his blond hair. The tepid breath warming his stomach makes a good contrast to the cooler temperature of the room breezing on his back.

Dino tosses the embarrassment aside knowing that he is now free to repay Kyoya for all the bites, as if this is a competition he refuses to lose. He is significantly less elegant when he strips Hibari of his shirt and he starts biting his breastbone, getting hungrier and hungrier as he makes up for all the spots he missed last night.

Hibari doesn't readily realize that he's begun to slide forward and move his hips higher, until a quiet shiver breaks his composure upon feeling a tongue tempting him from behind his slips and a hand lightly groping his ass.

As Dino is having fun licking his still clothed clit, Hibari starts to feel more and more turned on. He chokes a moan down his throat and tilts his chin.

Before Hibari drowns completely in the arousal of his own fantasies, he shifts, delaying his own orgasm and pushing Dino down even more so that every inch of his wide body sags in the mattress.

Dino shows signs of arousal as well, from flushing to ogling to a more evident bulge.

They restart ravishing each other's lips, not giving a single damn about how swollen they'll look later.

Dino's fingers slide inside of Hibari's underwear, groping again, getting dirty and sticky from Kyoya's fluids. The latter rushes to take his slips off and then he frees Dino of his own cotton layer as well, nonchalantly tossing it on the floor. The next instant he's weighing onto Dino again, vigorously rubbing their clit and erection together, while his teeth dig into the inked flesh of his neck and he craves more of those soft moans that call his name in his ear. 

Still not wanting to give in to orgasm, Hibari slides back again. He takes a few seconds to devour his partner's buff chest with his eyes, smirking and wetting his lips, satisfied with the scarlet hue left on Dino's collarbone by his greedy mouth.

Had it not been for a cherishing sparkle peeking from Dino’s irids along with his desire, he would seem to stare back at Hibari with the same malice. He intently watches Kyoya grab the bottle of lube from the shelf beside the bed, pour some on his hands, and bend down with his face between his legs. He finds himself gaping, thinking about how sexy it is when Hibari arches and points his ass up and never looks away as he does so.

Hibari spreads Dino’s legs in the air and pushes one finger inside, not before teasing the butthole first, inciting him further as he uses the other hand to stroke the tip of his dick and his tongue to wet its base.

Dino holds himself up with his elbows, not wanting to miss a second of the sight of Kyoya tasting him from down above.

With the roughness of the tongue and now two fingers filling him, Dino is completely hard. Exhaling more and more loudly, his chest is going up and down at a quickened, irregular pace. The squelching sound of his ass being fucked by Hibari’s fingers reaches his ears, and he gets even more flushed when he lets himself go with the flow of his imagination, and he only comes back to reality when Kyoya pulls out of his insides.

Saliva traces an invisible drool on Dino’s whole length, once, twice, and one more time after that. Damnably, purposefully slowly. Hibari teases him for as long as he can find a comfortable position to hold himself with the help of his left arm and the blankets below him, and reach his genitals with the right hand. He presses his lips on the tip of Dino's dick, only just sucking it, until he gradually proceeds with deepthroating, as well as rubbing his own clit, trying pushing inside, then rubbing again.

Hibari’s voice dies in the back of his own mouth whereas a gasp escapes Dino’s lips, and from here on for him it’s only a crescendo of moans.

As Hibari fastens the pace of his mouth, Dino’s dick begins to throb in it. Dino’s elbows fail to sustain him any longer, and gravity draws him to the pillow. He almost unconsciously thrusts into the throat that is so avidly eating him, all while pulling Kyoya's hair with one hand, gripping tightly at the sheets with the other, jerking, moaning, tilting his own head.

Climax clogs his mind up, and he can't hold back anymore. He cries out upon releasing until the last of his pleasure on Hibari's tongue — he will swallow and lick what’s left of it on his seam.

Hibari sits back on his knees. He has controlled his own stimulation so far, but now he feels the urge to quicken the movement of his fingers as well.

Dino is _so_ keen on doing nothing but look at Kyoya enjoy himself, watch him and get turned on again by the gratification of being the protagonist of each one of Hibari’s fancy, but at the same time he doesn’t want to be _only_ on the receiving end of this encounter, so he asks Kyoya if he will turn around and sit with his back against his torso, legs wide open, to let Dino take care of him.

Hibari positions himself. In the couple of minutes where Dino hugs him and rubs his pussy he erases any thought that would hinder his orgasm. When pleasure is too much for him to handle, he digs his nails in Dino’s thighs, too absorbed in arousal to care about whether he’s hurting him or not.

Brought to his limit, Hibari comes, quivering, gasping, shaking from shoulders to legs, Dino’s name rolling on his tongue through a wheeze.

None of them is satiated with foreplay alone and in fact they don't dwell long in their recovery periods. They turn face to face another time, and lick each other's tongues again and again and again, as if every kiss is their last — Dino can kind of taste himself too, but he doesn't mind that much — and keep their cravings burning with dirty words moaned between the seams of each other's mouth.

Hibari takes his strap — rigorously cleaned last night after he took a shower — and ties the harness around his hips and thighs. He's definitely in a hurry but he never lets any clumsiness get the better of his hands.

Below him, Dino raises his hips with the help of the empty pillow sitting on the other side of the bed, left immaculate until this very moment. He gets himself hard again, desperately waiting for Kyoya to be done lubricating the dildo and nearly telling him that he might as well get inside without the help of the lotion.

Hibari _knows_ that he's driving Dino crazy while looking down at him, poking at his butthole, inserting the tip, getting out and repeating — there isn’t much more he loves to see than the fervour in Dino’s eyes that want to see nothing but him and in his voice that cries to him to hurry up.

Dino almost forgets to breathe when he's being penetrated more deeply.

A tentative, yet assertive thrust steals a gulp from Dino's throat. Another push, and his gasp gets louder. He draws Hibari closer to him and digs his nails in his back as he starts moving with increasing force.

Arousal is blowing Dino's mind again, and on his tongue rolls nothing except swears and words that beg Kyoya to thrust more, to thrust harder, to thrust deeper.

While the pressure of the strap against the clit feels good, Hibari gets part of his pleasure from the echo of Dino moaning so loudly in a language that he has gotten familiar with _also_ thanks to their many intercourses. The more Dino drifts with euphoria, the less he's able to come up with second languages, or any proper sentences at all.

Hibari must have reached the rhythm that Dino was longing for, because besides his name he is not panting words anymore, all of them getting broken by loud wheezes. Dino’s back is so arched that their trunks nearly feel each other. Hibari shuts Dino up with his mouth, but the room can't possibly go silent with all the groans, the wet noises and the bed creaking below their shapes.

Hibari loses the last of his control when something in the back of his mind reminds him that he is the one and only who can mess Dino up like this, hold him, admire him in this blissful state of trusted vulnerability, lie or stand or kneel between his legs, hear _all_ the sounds he voices and see _all_ the faces he makes. The only man Dino would ever give all these permissions to. The only man who can drive him to the highest peaks of enjoyment.

Of course, the same goes the other way round. Dino is the only person who ever breached Hibari's defenses, helping him remember what it feels like to care about someone deeply, and making him discover that he _is_ capable of feeling romantic love, and that he can give it, too. There is no other person, nor there will ever be, who can touch Hibari — especially touch Hibari _so intimately_ — without getting killed.

Acknowledging these facts is probably what once made the both of them understand when the sex they had wasn't just savage lust in itself anymore, but it had become desire for the person they love.

With each thrust hitting hard against Dino's walls, and Hibari's hand gripping and jerking his dick off, Dino is brought to orgasm again, unable to keep his eyes open, shouting Kyoya's name as he cums between their abdomens.

Hibari can't take his eyes off the sight of Dino releasing, and thinks that he couldn't get enough of his husband's face twisting into its most ecstatic line.

If Dino doesn't pass out from the pleasure, it is only because a very little bit of reasoning left in him pokes with the reminder that Kyoya hasn't come for the second time yet.

They take a few seconds to ease their breaths again.

Still shivering, Dino starts chuckling when he doesn’t find in himself the energy to move. The request that Hibari comes up with is a solution that meets both his own needs and Dino’s current inability to raise any muscle that builds his lower half. There’s a hint of mockery when Hibari blatantly asks him if he can sit on his face.

If the scarlet hue on Dino’s cheeks ever faded during their act, now it’s coloring his face from nose to ears although this isn’t an odd activity for the two of them. Hence why he wholly agrees even through his flushing.

The positive answer stirs Hibari up, and he unties the harnesses. Then, he slides off the cushion under Dino’s butt before shifting forward, until Dino’s face is perfectly in the middle of his legs.

Dino wraps his arms around Kyoya’s thighs to hold him firm and goes ahead, licking.

Being eaten out without the friction of the underwear feels obviously way better, plus Hibari is already wet and very much stimulated from earlier: it’s only moments before heat spreads from his hips to his whole body, making him quiver and grip onto the headboard with a jerk. If his face had been against a window, he’d have tarnished it with his moans.

Just like earlier, Hibari can’t control his motion anymore. He rides Dino’s face with enough eagerness that if Dino only kept his tongue out and didn’t move it, it’d be the same.

He tries to silence the last moans of his climax by biting his hand.

* * *

They cool down in each other's arms, drained by their orgasms, but never tired to be held close in a hug. Their aftermaths are always filled with tenderness, jokes and laughter. And who cares if sex, sleep and pillow talks are all they've had since last night: it's never the same, never repetitive.

Hibari is lying down with his head on Dino's chest, tickling his skin with casual, soft pecks.

Dino is brushing Hibari's hair with his fingers, gently, careful about not tangling it and hurting him by accident.

Almost simultaneously, they think they'd appreciate living a perpetual honeymoon. Away from the duties that tie them to the ground. Together. Very much horny and very much in love. Especially Dino knows that it's impossible to fly away, while Hibari still does his best not to get caught. But in any case, at the moment what's outside of the bed, outside of the room, whoever isn't _them,_ has little relevance. Only Dino gives voice to his thoughts, though in his very typical style.

"Lying in bed with the most perfect husband after some quality pegging sessions," Dino laughs, "If I were to die in this instant, it'd be as the happiest man."

Hibari finds out that he doesn’t mind that the peace in the room has been broken, and he almost cackles when he raises his head and meets brown eyes. "Have you enabled your sweet talker mode?"

"I'm being honest here! All I wanna do is sleep and be with you."

The next thing they hear is the grumbling sound of Dino's stomach. "Oh, and eat."

"You need to eat anything other than this pussy?"

For a second, Dino thinks he didn’t hear right, and he looks at Hibari’s poker face like he would look at someone who has suddenly posed in front of him with a carnival costume during Christmas season, then he bursts out laughing until he's out of breath. If in the past Hibari would have found him boisterous and annoying, now Dino's laughter is one of the best melodies he could hear — even when they've just made fun of each other.

Wheezing and wiping his tears away, Dino finally manages to say, "You've always been blunt, but this is another level."

"It's a serious question." The new amused curve on Hibari's lips doesn't suggest so.

Partly because Dino thinks Hibari's spontaneousness is genuinely funny and partly because being teased is warming his cheeks yet again, he simply can't stop chuckling.

"I guess I could go on living just on that, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> if you once read [lakeside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675480) and spotted here the lil reference to it im gonna cry from joy
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
